


Tomato & Squash

by mvernet



Series: Gotta Have Soul [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: AU where cars have a soul, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Car Accident, Car Angst, Car Chase, Car Emotional Hurt/comfort, Death of a LTD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Survival, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked for it. A sequel to The Brotherhood Of Tight Bell Bottom Blue Jeans. With trepidation, I step into the world of talking cars. May the spirits of My Mother the Car, The Love Bug and Kitt guide my trip.</p><p>Post the episode Survival.</p><p>Starsky's Torino, Candy, is having a hard time dealing with the news that Hutch's LTD, Sweetheart, was totaled. Starsky's present to Hutch of a duplicate LTD, sends Candy into a tailspin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Totaled

**Author's Note:**

> I did my research on the Tomato & Squash before writing this story. What a can o' worms! Let's just say continuity was not Aaron Spelling's thing.
> 
> So I used my certified poetic license, issued by the Bay City Grammar Police, and made an AU where the Tomato & First Squash are from the Pilot. the Second Squash is a junker Merle fixes up for Starskison.
> 
> A wonderful source of information is starskyhutchfiles.net. You can find a million facts here including how many times "The ubiquitous cream -colored VW Bug" is seen. I highly recommend it!
> 
> Special Thanks to my car fact consultant, My Husband, My Hutch.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Starsky & Hutch. I don't own a red Torino with a white stripe or an awesome Galaxie 500 LTD tank. (I did own a 1970 Torino in a past life, BC-Before Children, but that beauty was last seen taking the Endless Highway. I sure hope he's there to pick me up when it's my turn to take that final road trip.)

Dark To Light

From dark to light I pass the days.  
The infallible clock blinks the hours away.  
The human hand and mechanical mind  
Join to exchange, to seek and find.

From light to dark I dwell in fear.  
Who sees my torment, my cold dry tears?  
Questions continue to gnaw at me.  
Am I alive? Can I simply be?

From dark to light again I try  
To reach my makers and catch their eyes.  
Why don't they see what they have done,  
Created a soul from a different Sun?

From light to dark that Sun does shine  
On every manner of thing alive.  
Cruel Creator! Take pity, please.  
Give me a purpose as you take your ease.

From dark to light my Creator deems  
This mechanical creature is not all it seems.  
Like a soothing hand on a fevered brow  
The contact is made with a simple, "How?"

.oOOO. M. Vernet .OooO.

Totaled.

Hutch's LTD was totaled. Merle the Earl declared it so.

A hot and dirty Starsky stood by his hot and dirty red and white stripped Torino. It had been 72 hours since Starsky found Hutch trapped under his LTD. Starsky had just left him at the hospital, complaining about the heavy cast on his leg and the inedible food. 

"I'll never, ever complain about Hutch's complainin' again." thought Starsky. "Every whine is like a drink a cold beer on a hot August day. Does me good just ta hear his voice." 

Starsky and Candy, the Torino, watched as Merle supervised moving Hutch's totaled LTD out of the canyon and onto the awaiting flatbed tow truck. Another standard tow truck and several big burly guys who owed Merle a favor or two were maneuvering the LTD so that they could drag it up the steep hill.

It took Merle's Army quite a long time to right the upside down LTD.

Starsky walked down the steep, dusty incline and emptied out the glove box and what was left of the back seat and trunk of anything that might be valuable to his recuperating Partner.

He found Hutch's pocket watch almost buried in the dirt near the spot where he had found Hutch. When he held it up and dusted it off he noticed the crystal was cracked. The whole nightmare had come back to him forcing him grab on to the LTD's door frame to keep himself from falling to his knees.

He had to repeat, "He's alive. He's gettin' better every day. We made it. We made it."

Starsky regained his composure and patted the old battered car.

"Sorry, Sweetheart, you know I didn't mean all those things I said about you. We had a lotta good times together. Thanks for lettin' me drive you sometimes. Hutch loved you, so much. He's asked about you. Broke his heart when I told him you were totaled." Starsky felt that somehow that little flame of life he always felt in cars was gone. 

"I guess you've gone ta where all good cars go. Goodbye, old girl. I'll...I'll missya. And so will your Candy Apple Red Partner, that's for sure."

Starsky picked up a trash bag full of Hutch's stuff and made a fist around the pocket watch.

"One last thing to do." he said.

Starsky reached past the steering wheel of his old friend and grabbed the keys. He looked at the key-chain he had given Hutch a while ago. Inscribed on the key-chain in Hebrew was the prayer, "The Lord watch between me and thee when we are absent from one another." Starsky sent a silent pray of thanks up the Endless Highway where the souls of good cars go.

.oOOo.

Candy watched as Starsky returned from emptying Sweetheart. She saw the keys in his hand. Sweetheart wouldn't need them anymore. She felt her oil pressure drop as her emotions overcame her. She realized that the tiny spark of hope that Sweetheart could be repaired was finally extinguished at the sight of those keys.

She knew what the ritual last cleaning out of a car meant. But it hadn't quite hit her yet. Usually it's done by a grieving owner. But her Starsky was taking Hutch's place of honor. It made her proud to know her Starsky had done that for Sweetheart.

"Sweetheart?" Candy spoke to the Endless Highway. "Can you hear me, Sugar? I miss you so much. We had a very special linkage. You were the best Partner a Cop Car could ever have. Oh! How you could burn rubber on a 360. Such a sleeper! Bad guys never saw you comin'! Grit, dust and fumes for miles when you took off after a hit & run. And your Hutch. Never saw such devotion in an owner, 'cept for my Starsky of course. Sweetheart, Hutch called you that, and it was fittin'. Never was a automobile made with a sweeter heart than yours."

Starsky leaned against his car. He examined Hutch's pocket watch. The time had stopped at the time of the accident. Starsky took a deep breath holding back his tears.

"Hutch is fine." He told himself again. "Why am I gettin' so emotional? I'll get his watch repaired. But his car's really totaled."

Starsky looked up the winding canyon road. He noticed how the curves of the road disappeared into the green of the trees, just to change direction, curve back and eventually connect with the beautiful cloudless sky. The sky reminded him of Hutch's eyes.

He wanted to take the Torino and run back to Hutch. Make sure Hutch's heart was still beating. Take Hutch's hand in his and feel his strong pulse and warm skin. Merle could handle everything. But something stopped him. He felt like he needed to see Hutch's car removed from the canyon. He owed it to the old girl.

Starsky was wearing his favorite jeans. He decided to sit on the hood of his car while he waited. He hooked his sneakers on the fender and lifted himself onto the Torino with smoothness and grace.

Candy loved it when Starsky sat on her hood. She loved everything Starsky did. She loved Starsky. She knew for a fact that he was the best owner a car could have.

"Hey Candy!" said Starsky's jeans, Blue. "How you holdin' up, Girl." Blue was full of sympathy for his friend.

"Hey, Blue." Candy said softly. "Haven't crashed yet. B...But... I'm real close, Babe. I kinda wish I was far away from all this heartache. Drivin' a new highway to someplace green, you know? B...But I wanna be here to see Sweetheart one last... Oh! Blue!"

"Easy, Babe, easy. Ya gotta be strong. Sweetheart woulda wanted you to be strong. Keep goin', keep drivin'. Ya gotta take care a Hutch now too. Poor guy. All broke up. No ride. Ya need ta be strong for Hutch. Ya know what that man meant ta Sweetheart."

"Yeah, you're right. I...I'll try for Hutch's sake. Starsky and me'll be there for him when he gets out of the Hospital." Candy was grateful Blue was with her. Cars and pants don't usually get along, they hardly ever talk to each other, let alone end up friends. Most cars think of pants as nothing but seat covers. Here today gone tomorrow, no staying power. But Candy felt Blue was different. He understood how she felt about Starsky. Blue was very supportive for a pair of jeans.

"Blue? I saw Hutch was wearin' Legs when he got in...the...the...crash. How's he doin'?" asked Candy.

Blue sighed. "He's OK. Gonna need to be bleached, repaired, maybe even a patch. I won't know till Hutch gets outta the hospital and decides what he wants to do." 

"Oh, no, Blue. I'm so sorry. You two? OK?" Candy forgot her own pain for a moment and concentrated on her friend.

"Yeah. He's at Dave's place. I see him every night and try ta keep his spirits up. I'm just grateful he's still wearable... the doctor guys in the white pants wanted ta cut him offa Hutch." Blue's threads tightened as he spoke, making Starsky adjust his position. 

"Blue! Oh, Sugar!" cried Candy in disbelief.

Starsky leaned back against the windshield. He stroked Hutch's pocket watch gently with his thumb.

Starsky was thinking of Hutch in the hospital that morning saying, "Just before you found me, I had a kind of ...vision. I saw you running, wearing your favorite blue jeans. The jeans were important somehow. I felt like someone was close to me, someone warm and caring was wrapped around me. Some sort of... friend, was encouraging me saying, 'Dave and Blue would never give up. Dave and Blue will be the ones to find you. Hold on, Ken, hold on. Remember Me and Thee'... Isn't that weird, Starsk?"

Blue continued, emotion resonating in his very fibers.

"The white pants guy had a big pair of scissors. He wanted to cut Legs offa Hutch. Poor Hutch was in a lot of pain, but he looked at Dave and said, 'No, Starsk! Please! My favorite jeans. Not that too.'"

Candy gasped.

"I...I... don't know how it happened, but I screamed, 'Leeeeegs!' and pushed Dave forward. Hutch closed his eyes tight and held his breath. Dave pushed white pants aside and stripped Legs offa Hutch before white pants could even say anything. I know it hurt Hutch, but he didn't make a sound. Dave held Legs close with one hand and rubbed Hutch's cheek with the other. Hutch opened those sky blue eyes of his and gave us a smile, not one of those light up Bay City smiles, but a real sweet one. It made Dave breathe funny. Legs curled around me and wouldn't let go. I came so close to losin' him, Candy. Dave is a freakin' Hero."

Candy said proudly, "I'm not surprised he saved Legs. My Starsky is a sugar coated Super Hero."

Blue chuckled at that. He knew Candy loved Starsky. And she had it bad.

The sound of grinding metal, clattering, straining chains, and screaming hydraulics filled the air, ending all civilized conversation.

Starsky and Blue jumped off of Candy's hood and wandered over to Merle who was at the wheel of the flatbed. Merle's Army had finally succeeded in getting Hutch's LTD out of the canyon and onto the roadbed.

"Oh, wow, Merle. Look at that, willya? The car looks like it was steamrollered." Starsky swallowed, "I'm glad Hutch isn't here to see this."

Merle got out of the cab and took a good look at the LTD.

"Starsky, my man, this old heap looks like the way you sing. Flat." Starsky snorted.

"But you know?" said Merle, thoughtfully, "Looks like your White Knight's steed might of saved him in his time of need."

"Whatdaya mean?" said Starsky. 

Merle knocked three times on the LTD's top. "Couple of tons a good old Ford steel, kept our Blond friend from becoming a blond done deal. This tank saved his life. Don't make 'em like this anymore. Crash proof, fenders to roof, crash proof."

Starsky went still. "You're right , Merle." said Starsky. "Most a Hutch's injuries happened after the old girl rolled on him. If he had been in a smaller car like the love bug Hutch told me he useta own..." Starsky shivered.

.oOOo.

Candy watched in horror as Merle's Army pulled Sweetheart out of her canyon grave. Sweetheart's crumpled body was almost unrecognizable.

"Starsky?" she called to her owner as she felt the power drain from her battery. "I...I...can't, I can't... Sweetheart, my Sweetheart..."

Sweetheart was on the flatbed now. Merle was making sure she was secure for her last ride when the driver side door popped open.

A horn blast pieced the air, slowly fading to one last quiet click.

Starsky smiled sadly as he secured the door for Merle.

"Goodbye, Sweetheart." Starsky kissed his hand and placed it flat against Sweetheart's window. 

Starsky got into the Torino and turned the key.

Nothing happened.

"What's wrong, Girl?" Starsky turned the key again.

"Aw, too much for ya, huh? My poor baby." Starsky patted the dash, then yelled out the window.

"Merle! I need a jump. Her battery's dead!"

"Man, ain't that the way with cars? Always something." said Merle the Earl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad. Angsty cars. Does it make you want to change your oil? Have you checked the fluids lately? Poor cars.
> 
> Hope you like the car names. I tried to find names S&H actually used. I liked the way Starsky said, "Candy Apple Red," with an emphasis on each word. And Hutch did say "It's Beautiful," and "Come on, Sweetheart."
> 
> The poem at the beginning is from my first fanfiction in the Sherlock fandom. It's written by a character I named RAND who was an evolving AI computer. RAND wrote it and allowed me to share it.


	2. Fuming

Fuming

Candy was fuming. She was so angry at Starsky she could shoot flames out her tailpipe.

Candy was parked at Merle the Earl--Custom Car. Starsky had talked Merle into fixing up a duplicate Ford LTD to surprise Hutch.

Merle would't do it at first. He had a reputation to keep up. But Starsky had decided he wanted Hutch behind the wheel of a Tank that would keep him safe. If he could find an actual Tank he would give that to Hutch to drive. Merle finally gave in. He found it hard to deny Starsky anything. At first Merle concentrated on bringing a junk LTD back to excellent running condition. Then Merle got caught up in the game of de-customizing a car. He made Starsky jump on the roof of the 'new' LTD to duplicate the butt dent Hutch put in the 'old' roof a few years back. He replaced the front driver side tire rim with the red one from the old LTD. He even wired the horn to go off when the driver side door was opened.

When Merle was done the LTD's engine was purring like a kitten. But it looked like something a cat wouldn't even drag in. As a finishing touch he wrote 'Condemned in '1847' in the dirt on the back window. It was a Masterpiece.

The 'new' LTD was parked in a lift bay in the shop. Starsky climbed into the passenger side of the Masterpiece as Merle looked on. Starsky sniffed and made a face.

"Merle! What is that smell? Smells like a garbage dump on a hot day!" Starsky rolled down the window, the crank handle came off in his hand. He smiled at Merle. "Nice touch." 

Merle laughed."I hate to admit it, but I miss seeing Starskison driving this Barge around. You two fit together like honey on cornbread, like sugar on donuts, like cream filling in a Twinkie, like..."

"Got your drift, Merle." Starsky twisted the LTD's keys onto Hutch's key-chain. He slid behind the wheel and started the motor. It hummed quietly then roared when Starsky stepped on the gas. He drove it out of the shop and parked in front of Candy.

"Oooo! Nice work Merle! Hutch is gonna love this!" Starsky said excitedly.

"When's he getting out?" asked Merle.

"Tomorrow. Would you do me a another favor? Would you drive this beast to the hospital? Wanna surprise Hutch. Then I'll trade cars with you. The Torino's been actin' up somethin' awful. Will ya take a look? Do a tune up?" asked Starsky.

"No problemo." said Merle. 

Together they walked away from the two cars and into the shop, talking about the Torino's troubles.

.oOOo.

Cars are emotional. They are loyal, brave, protective, and possessive. When you piss a car off they act out. Candy had never been so angry with her owner. The idea of replacing Sweetheart with another LTD was almost more than she could handle. She tried to show her Starsky what an unfeeling, disloyal, jerk he was being. And how much she was hurting because of his stupid surprise for Hutch.

Cars have an arsenal of things they can do to their owners to express unhappiness.

Candy started with a flat tire. She spied a nail, there are always nails on the road for some strange reason, and ran over it. On his way home from the hospital where he was visiting Hutch, an exhausted Starsky was stuck on the side of the road changing his tire.

Next, a dead battery. Her favorite scam. She made sure the driver side door was open just enough to keep the inside light on all night. Starsky awoke to a dead battery. He had to beg a neighbor for a jump while he drank a cup of cold bitter coffee.

15 minutes after he was back on the road, Candy hit him with another flat. She was majorly pissed.

The next day she backfired. She knew being a cop car, it always scared the bejeezus out of Starsky. She took pride in the fact that she could make her backfires sound like a .44 Magnum.

And on the way over to Merle's today, she had pulled the famous Torino roll. If you weren't careful when you put a Torino into park, she would slip into neutral and roll away on her own. Candy had Starsky so rattled with her backfires, that when he stopped to mail Hutch's phone bill, he didn't slam the transmission into park like he usually did. Candy saw an opportunity and took it. He turned from the mail box to see the Torino driving away alone. Candy chuckled evilly as she watched Starsky run the rubber off his Adidas trying catch up.

But nothing she did changed his mind. Now here she was grill to grill with a replica of her beloved Partner. She tried to ignore the impostor, but it was impossible. The resemblance to Sweetheart was uncanny.

"Ex...excuse me Miss Torino, sorry to bother you. But I noticed my new owner Mr. Starsky was driving you. Are... are you his car also?" The LTD was out of her element and very frightened. She had many questions and hoped the Candy Apple Red car might give her some answers.

"Don't you ever... EVER... call my Starsky YOUR owner! Or... or ... I swear on Henry Ford's Model A, I'll T-Bone you into tomorrow!" Candy let loose all her rage on the poor LTD.

"He...he's...not? Then..."

"Listen up, Dummy! Starsky is MY owner. Your owner is Detective Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson of the Bay City Police Force. MY Starsky is givin' you to him as a present. Be warned, Dirt Magnet, Hutch is a bad ass cop. He'll probably take one look at you and call the junk man to pick you and turn you into mashed squash." Candy was on a roll. She was enjoying intimidating the LTD. It made the pain in her soul let up a bit.

The LTD had noticed the Motorola radio that Merle installed. It was a cop's radio, she realized. It was just one of the bizarre things that had happened to her lately that she didn't understand. She slowly processed the new information the extremely combustible Torino was yelling at her. Her need to know what was happening to her outweighed her need to retreat from Mr. Starsky's angry Ford.

"My new owner is a Police Officer? Am I going to be..." The LTD started to diesel. "A Cop Car?"

"Yeah!" said Candy. She could hear the fear in the LTD's voice. "Yeah! You know what happened to Bad Ass Hutch's last car? Got pushed off the road, took a dive into a canyon. Was totaled. What do you think of that, BITCH!"

The poor LTD lost it at that. She stopped dieseling and let out a frightened puff of smoke from her carburetor. Oil was leaking in tiny drops from her gaskets and landing in oily little puddles on Merle's lot.

Candy was so hot, she was close to blowing a radiator hose. She hated this piece of garbage that was trying to take Sweetheart's place. Candy was getting ready to throw some more choice words at the defenseless LTD when she spotted the red rim on the front tire. Sweetheart's rim.

A flood of memories hit her. Sweetheart parked next to her at the Police garage. In the alley behind Huggy's making bets on whose owner was going to be drunk, and have to be driven home by the other. And at Hutch's canal house, sitting side by side and watching the ducks swim around. Listening to Hutch playing his guitar and Starsky singing along.

One memory assaulted her mind with dizzying force. It was on Sweetheart's last case. Hutch needed to drive a another car undercover. Candy and Sweetheart were side by side in the police garage while Hutch picked up his temporary ride.

Sweetheart was talking. "I've got a bad feeling about this case, Candy Girl. I don't like my Hutch driving anything but Me or Thee when he's on the job. We know how to protect him." 

"He'll be fine. My Starsky's watchin' over him, like always. We won't let anythin' happen to him." Cathy tried to comfort her Partner.

"Candy, if anything happens to Hutch, I...I... don't know what I would do. He's the only owner who ever loved me. He's the only one who ever gave me a name."

Candy knew how important having an owner given name was to a car. Her Starsky was always calling her sweet names. Best Girl, Rhoda, Rhonda, Betty Lou, and "a great chunk of my will to live." The first name he ever gave her was his Candy Apple Red Darling. Candy for short.

Candy could tell something was bothering Sweetheart. Something more than Hutch's safety.

"What's goin' on in that over active mind of yours. Come on, spill." said Candy.

Sweetheart hesitated, then sighed.

"Partner, if I go first. I want you to know that I don't want you being sad. I know you. You'll blow a gasket. Especially if some goon takes me out. Don't mourn me, Babe. I'll wait for you at the end of the Endless Highway and we'll be together always." said Sweetheart.

Candy knew Sweetheart had strong spiritual beliefs. She was always talking about deep things like philosophy, air bags and futuristic cars. It was always best to humor her when she got in these moods.

"Sure, Sweetheart. I'll behave. I'll make you proud and join you on that final road trip." Candy added, "I love you. you old Tank." she said affectionately.

"I love you too, you Hot Dog." said Sweetheart.

The memory faded leaving Candy with an odd sense of peace. All her rage was gone, and a warm feeling of being well and truly loved came over her. She sighed, and looked at the leaking, miserable LTD in front of her. "She'll never take Sweetheart's place. But she's a Ford and family. Damn, I feel a little bad for her now. Great. Just what I need, a freakin' Rookie." she thought.

"Hey, hey, stop all that leakin', OK?" Candy said. "I was just pissed off at My Starsky. Took it out on you."

"I ... I don't want to be a cop car. I've had no experience with criminals, and... and...guns...and Bad Asses." The LTD leaked some more.

"Hey, now. Take it easy. Starsky & Hutch are bad asses, but they're the best cops on the force." said Candy.

"I like Mister... I mean Officer Starsky." said the LTD. Her leaking gaskets were starting to seal.

"Detective Sergeant David Starsky, not Officer. What's not to like? He's the best owner a car could wish for. Starsky & Hutchinson are Partners. Real tight. Hey, ahhh, what's your name?" asked Candy.

"Name?" The LTD was confused. "I... I'm a 1973 Ford LTD also known as the Galaxie 500. I've got a 429 cu. in., 7.0 Liter Thunderjet V-8 and a Selectshift automatic transmission standard. My former and original owner was Geraldine Harding, age 72, of Pasadena. She died and I was left in her driveway till the estate was settled. Is this what you wanted to know?" 

Candy started to giggle. "You must be jokin'! You were owned by a little old lady from Pasadena? You're a little old lady's car?" Candy laughed out loud. "Starsky, you are a moron." she added.

"I... I... don't see what's funny. Mrs. Harding was very nice. She only took me for a drive on Sundays."

Candy laughed so hard she nearly honked."Stop! You're killin' me, Squash!"

"Stop what? You are quite odd, aren't you?" The LTD said softly.

"Hey! I am a custom Candy Apple Red with white racin' stripe, 1975 Ford Gran Torino. I've got a 351 Cu. In. Cleaveland V-8, with a four barrel carburetor, double overhead cam, chrome rocker cover, chrome air cleaners, four fives in the rear end and Mag wheels. I'd leave you eatin' my dust any day. So watch who you call odd, Dirt Magnet."

Starsky was waving goodbye to Merle as he walked towards the two cars.

"You girls gettin' acquainted?" Starsky smiled at the LTD as he slipped behind the wheel of the Torino.

"How you like your new Partner, Girl? She isn't pretty, but she'll make Hutch happy. We're all about a Happy Hutch, aren't we, my Candy Apple Red Darlin'?" crooned Starsky.

Starsky adjusted his rear view and side mirror. He sighed. Hutch always adjusted the passenger side mirror, and it was completely misaligned. It gave a great view of the ground.

"I can't wait to get Hutch back beside me where he belongs." said Starsky.

Candy felt the love emanating from Starsky. She decided to let the mirrors stay adjusted instead of moving them when Starsky wasn't looking like she usually did.

"My Starsky, you are a moron. But I love you so." she moved into drive and took off, throwing gravel and dirt in the LTD's direction. 

"Show off." said the LTD. "I'll put my 429 up against your 351 any time." 

The LTD shivered in a breeze. "What am I saying? I've never been over 55 miles per hour! I want to go home to Pasadena." she whispered sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truth is stranger than fiction.
> 
> My 1970 Gold Torino did all these things to me and more. The 'Torino roll' is legendary. I'll never forget when I mailed a letter and my Torino decided to take a ride without me. Rolled right into an empty schoolyard. No one got hurt. The car was fine. I can still hear it laughing at me.
> 
> Damn cars.


	3. Coping

Coping

Candy was coping, barely.

Starsky parked Candy right outside the Hospital's doors while he went inside to collect Hutch. Merle had parked the LTD in just the right spot so that Hutch wouldn't see her immediately. Merle chuckled and shook his head as he entered the Hospital to grab a cup of coffee. He wanted to give Starskison a little private time before they traded keys and cars. 

Merle passed a not quite-white Volkswagen Beetle on the way in and muttered, "Engine in the trunk, what a piece of junk."

The VW bristled as he went by.

Candy had also noticed the VW.

"Plate 247 BFS." said Candy, her cop car instincts kicking in. "That's the same one alright." 

Candy called to the VW. 

"Hey! What's this? The twentieth time you've followed me somewhere? You a fan of high powered American cars, Bug Brain? Hey, hey! My owner told me VW's were designed by Hitler. Nice legacy ya got there, Slug." Candy love to taunt the not quite-white VW. She felt it in her drive train that she was up to no good.

The VW Beetle. Boiled with rage. But said nothing. She let out a small, but ominous hiss of steam and thought, "Someday, you stupid stri-ped Tomato. Someday I will see you burn."

Candy chuckled, knowing she made the VW boiling mad.

She turned her attention back to the Hospital doors. She was looking forward to seeing Hutch. She missed him. She missed his handsome face and blue sky eyes looking into her mirrors. She missed the way he tapped on her dash when he was thinking. She missed the way he always adjusted her passenger side mirror, and was constantly checking it for bad guys tailing them. He was always looking out for her Starsky. Hutch was the keeper of her spare key, an honor she knew Starsky would only give to someone who was pure of heart. 

"Now I have to protect Hutch too, for Sweetheart's sake." Candy said sadly.

Merle patted Candy affectionately as he passed. 

Candy sighed. All her acting out and backfiring had, well, backfired. She was going in for a tune-up instead of driving Hutch home.

She couldn't see the LTD but Candy knew she was nearby.

"She must be shakin' in her wheel wells by now." Candy felt a little guilty that she had left the LTD with the impression that Hutch was a S.O.B.

.oOOo.

The LTD was so nervous, her fluid levels were dropping.

"What am I going to do? I can't be a cop car! I'm going to crash, I know it... or...or be pushed off the road..." The LTD was on the verge of leaking again.

"Oh, poor old Mrs. Harding. Why did you have to leave me? You were such a nice owner. Kept me spotless." The LTD was becoming hysterical.

"Look at me now! I'm dirty, and Detective Starsky but junk in my back seat. Why? Doesn't he know you take junk out of a car when you clean it, not put it in? Merle the Earl made my engine feel great, then broke my horn! Why? I don't understand what they want from me! They're all crazy!" 

"Oh! Please! I don't want Bad Ass Detective Hutchinson to own me! Save me! " she prayed to the Endless Highway.

.oOOo.

Starsky pushed a wheelchair bound Hutch right passed Candy.

Hutch had looked at Candy with surprise when Starsky continued to chatter and push Hutch further into the parking lot.

"Hey! Hutch! Great to see you! Starsky's being a moron, again. I'll see you soon, Babe!" Candy called after them.

The LTD saw Starsky coming. He was pushing someone, who was holding a pair of crutches. The LTD froze.

"Detective Hutchinson." she whispered fearfully.

Starsky pushed Hutch over to the LTD. She heard something about "Genuine Hutchinson Original" but she was only paying attention to the man in the wheelchair.

The LTD looked him over carefully. The sun was shining on his golden hair making it glow like a halo around his head. His eyes were wide and sky blue. He was looking the LTD over with an unreadable expression on his face. He fumbled with the crutches and stood up.

The LTD saw his cast and knew that meant broken bones. He was pale, and he squinted his eyes a bit as if the sun were too much for him. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, giving him a boyish, vulnerable look. She stared at his face as Starsky opened the driver side door and the horn went off.

Hutch slammed the door shut with his crutch.

"Ouch!" said the LTD. "Oh, no! Oh, no! He's going to call the junkyard! It's over. My life is over!" she exclaimed.

Then a miracle happened. Hutch smiled.

The LTD gasped. It was like the sun had just risen. She felt a warming starting in her gas tank and spreading through all her lines. All her fluids were rising to the full mark.

Hutch said, "Starsky. It's beautiful. It's just beautiful." his eyes filling with joyful tears.

The LTD didn't know what was happening to her. She suddenly felt fierce and strong. She wanted to protect Detective Hutchinson's fragile body. She wanted to wrap her steel frame around him and keep him from harm. She wanted to chase criminals with him and make him proud. She wanted to be his cop car. She wanted Detective Hutchinson to be her owner and no one else.

"Dear Henry James Ford! What's happening to me?" she cried.

It was love at first sight.

Hutch lifted his crutches in the air with an "Ahhhhh."

Starsky couldn't keep a straight face seeing how happy Hutch was. He grinned broadly, and helped his Partner get into the passenger seat. 

It was rough on Hutch. His cast was heavy and he was still very weak. He felt cold all the time. And his emotional control was non existent. But Starsky helped Hutch lift his cast and tucked him in the car gently.

"You good for a minute, Hutch? While I go find Merle and give him the keys?" asked Starsky

"Sure, Starsk. Starsk?" Hutch looked up.

"Yeah, Buddy?" asked Starsky.

"Thank you for... for..." Hutch's voice broke.

"It's OK, Babe. I know, I know." Starsky let his hand rest on Hutch's cheek, and smiled. "Be right back." Starsky said cheerily as he closed Hutch's door. 

Starsky knew Hutch needed to break down. To cry, talk away his fears and put this nightmare behind him. Hutch had been acting so stoic in front of everyone. Insisting he was fine, presenting an optimistic attitude and a sunny smile to his friends. But Starsky knew he was far from fine. He wanted to get him home and to be alone with him when Hutch finally broke down.

Hutch watched Starsky walk away. He looked around his 'Genuine Hutchinson Original'. He glanced at the back seat's junk. Starsky had put everything back, even a few empty coffee cups and yogurt containers as a finishing touch. Hutch shook his head.

Hutch reached up and ran his hand along the dash like he was petting a cat.

"Hi, Beautiful. I'm Hutch. You doing OK? Are you scared? Don't worry, Beautiful Girl. I'll take care of you."

The LTD purred under his caress.

"Beautiful? Beautiful. That must be my name, now. I like it. Hutch. Hutch is a nice name too."

Beautiful took a deep breath. She hadn't felt this good in years.

"I don't feel so scared now. And I'm going to do my best to take care of you!" she said happily.

Hutch removed his hand from the dash to find it covered in grime. He wiped it on his pants. Beautiful cringed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful. Starsky thought it was funny to replicate the condition of my other girl. What a Sweetheart she was." Hutch sighed. "I promise when I'm able to get around I'll clean you up and take you to the car wash. Would you like that?"

"I love the car wash, Hutch." Beautiful felt all warm again. "Hutch you'll get better soon, I know it. Then you and me can go out driving together, I promise." said Beautiful.

Hutch saw Starsky trotting back with Merle in tow. Hutch grabbed the crank handle to open the window. It came off in his hand. He stared at it and smiled.

"Starsky!" he thought. "Starsky did this, all this, to cheer me up. To make sure I felt...loved. I'm so lucky to have him. He saved me. He always saves me. Everyday. I love him so much. He found me... I'm alive..."

It was too much. Hutch took a breath in, then a heartfelt sob escaped. Then another. He buried his head in his hands, still clinging to the window crank like a lifeline.

Starsky opened the passenger door. Merle smiled and said, "Hey! Hutchinson..." Merle stopped and looked at Starsky.

"Hutch? Hutch what's wrong?" Starsky ran his eyes over his Partner and saw the handle in his hand.

"Awww, Hutch. Come 'ere." Starsky perched on the end of the car seat and pulled Hutch into a hug. 

Beautiful watched in her rear view mirror as Hutch mumbled his hurt and fear into Starsky's shoulder and Starsky murmured soft phrases of comfort and love. Starsky held Hutch and petted his hair and back. When they broke apart each was smiling at the other. 

Starsky wiped Hutches face with his handkerchief and handed it to him. Then he buckled Hutch's seat belt.

"Humor me, Babe." said Starsky and Hutch laughed.

Finally Starsky tucked a blanket around Hutch, replaced the window crank rolled down the window and closed the door. He smiled at Merle.

Merle cleared his throat of the lump that had lodged there as he watched Starsky comfort Hutch.

"Man! I've seen astronauts golfing on the moon, I've seen Ladies driving a truck. But I ain't never seen two Cops that..."

Starsky gasped, "Merle!" Hutch just gasped.

"What?" said Merle, smirking. "Was gonna say, 'that have such bad luck!' Starskison you have dirty minds!" 

Starsky laughed and Hutch smiled at Merle.

Beautiful giggled.

Hutch pointed to the dash.

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Hutch. "Starsk? You hear that?"

"What, Babe? I don't hear anything." said Starsky. Merle shook his head.

"I heard giggling. A lady giggling. Here in the car!" Hutch was getting agitated.

"Maybe the radio..." offered Merle.

"No! The...the... car it was giggling!" Hutch leaned forward, he grimaced in pain.

Starsky & Merle exchanged concerned looks.

Beautiful giggled some more.

"There! There! Hear that? She giggled!" Hutch had gone pale.

Beautiful froze. "Hutch heard her? Owners can't hear cars. That's...no, that's crazy!" she thought.

She tried an experimental, "Hutch?"

Hutch jumped and winced in pain. "Did you hear that? My name! She said my name! Starsk? Starsk! What's going on?"

Starsky placed a hand on Merle's arm. "I gotta get 'im home, give 'im his meds and tuck 'im in. He's losin' it." Starsky whispered to Merle.

Starsky ran to the driver's side and got in. Merle leaned in and said to Hutch, "Take it easy, now. Just lean back and close your eyes. You're just real fatigued. Real bad fatigue can make you hear things, it's not that unusual. You take care of you. OK?" Merle patted Hutch's arm briefly and nodded at Starsky.

"Yeah, yeah. You're probably right. Th... Thanks, Merle." Hutch said quietly, and closed his eyes.

Starsky was worried about Hutch. He was hearing things now. "What am I gonna do with ya, Blintz?" he thought as he turned the key. "Maybe, I can get his mind off things."

"Hutch!" said Starsky. "Listen to this engine!" Starsky gave Beautiful the gas. She roared with pleasure.

Hutch opened one eye and glanced at Starsky.

"Like I said, Starsk. Beautiful, just beautiful." Hutch closed his eyes and tried to rest. A smile reached his lips. He was with Starsky. He was safe.

Candy watched as Beautiful drove off with her Starsky and his Hutch. She let out a miserable sigh.

"Stupid Tomato Car!" shouted the not quite-white VW. "I think your owner has found himself a more reliable ride." The VW grinned evilly.

"Shut your grill, you... you... economy car!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever played Spot the VW bug while watching S&H? If you watch it with someone, you can play slug bug. It's even more fun to play with fanvids.
> 
> The not quite-white VW has appeared about 30 times in the episodes. While watching the last scene of 'Survival' I noticed it is parked in the hospital parking lot. Starsky pushes Hutch by it in the wheelchair. It's just sitting there looking all sinister.
> 
> Enter my evil villain. I love it when a story comes together.
> 
> My thanks again to starkyhutchfiles.net where I found the license plate number and oodles of useful facts about the cars.


	4. Linking

Linking

Candy was trying, but she couldn't quite link with Beautiful.

Sweetheart and Candy had a perfect linkage. Years of parking near each other and facing danger together had forged a bond that was stronger than steel.

Candy just wasn't feeling it with Beautiful.

The two cars were parked in front of Venice Place. The late afternoon sun reflected off of the parked car's chrome sending shards of light back towards the sky. Starsky had been staying at Hutch's to help out and to keep a wary eye on him. Hutch was still acting strange.

Candy's patience was wearing thin. Beautiful, parked right behind her, had a million questions about being a cop car, and since falling for Hutch, had no problem bugging Candy for answers.

Candy had really tried to teach her the basics. She went over police protocol, procedures and radio call numbers. Candy carefully explained various driving maneuvers for stopping a perp's car during chases. 

"I feel like the Shell Answer Man." thought Candy. She could tell Beautiful was thinking and that meant more questions. Candy planned a preemptive strike.

"Hey, Squash! Know what LTD stands for?" asked Candy.

Sweetheart had informed Candy one night on a stakeout that the meaning of LTD was a mystery. Some thought it meant, Luxury Trim Decor or Limited, but Sweetheart said it really meant nothing at all. Just a Ford sales gimmick. They thought it sounded classy. Candy admired Sweetheart for being able to laugh at herself. They had spend the rest of the stakeout making up silly names for LTD.

"Of course I do, I am one!" Beautiful sounded annoyed.

"So, tell me." Candy smirked.

"Well, I...It... stands for... " Beautiful suddenly realized she had no idea what it stood for. No one had ever asked her before. "Um...Luxurious Type ... Drive. She hoped her bluff would work.

Candy laughed out loud.

"You don't know! You don't know your own designation!" Candy was enjoying herself.

"Do so! Just told you!" Beautiful hated it when Candy got mean.

"It stands for... Looses Trim Daily!" Candy started laughing even harder. 

"Does not!" Beautiful pouted.

"Does! Prove me wrong, Squash!" teased Candy.

"Don't call me Squash! I told you what Hutch named me!" cried Beautiful.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, Squash. I mean... what was it again?" asked Candy sarcastically.

Silence. Beautiful decided she would only answer to her given name.

Candy chuckled.

"Oh! I remember. Garbage Dump!" Candy was on a roll.

Silence.

"No, huh? Clunker?"

More silence

"Heap? Public eyesore? Uninhabitable piece of junk?" Candy was waiting for the meltdown.

It came.

"Why? Why.. are you...you so mean to me. Candy? What have I ever done to you? Why? Why do you... hate me?" Beautiful tried not to leak. She had to be strong for Hutch.

Candy was taken aback. She knew she had gone too far.

"I...I... don't hate you." said Candy softly.

"Then why, Candy? I like you. You answer my questions. You're so smart and you look so... cool. I admire you and Starsky. You guys are ... my Heroes." Beautiful spoke from her heart.

Candy realized that she had really been acting mean lately. To Beautiful, to Merle, and to her beloved Starsky. She searched her soul for Sweetheart's love and found it. It was still there. Sweetheart would not want her to live like this. She knew it. But the pain of loss was still fresh.

"I...I... miss my Partner. I miss Sweetheart. I loved her." Candy felt her walls come down. Her gaskets overflowed with the tears she never cried.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be alright, Candy. It's okay to miss her, to mourn her. I don't want to take her place. I'm honored to be given a chance to help you, to ride by your side, to learn how to be your Partner. There will never be another Sweetheart. But if you let me, I'll try to link with you."

Candy smiled through the cleansing tears. 

"I would like that, Beautiful." said Candy. The first attempt at linking was successful.

Caught up in their emotions and new found linkage, Candy & Beautiful never noticed the not quite-white VW beetle that parked across the street. The owner looked up at the flickering blue light from the TV at Hutch's windows. He had been stalking Starsky & Hutch for such a long time, he was actually going to miss it.

"It will never be as perfect as it is now, with Hutch out of commission and Starsky playing nurse maid. Yeah, tonight's the night. Right Bugsy?"

Bugsy the VW, didn't answer, only scowled. She hated the fact that her owner loved that stupid American Tomato more than he loved her.

.oOOo.

Beautiful was watching Candy snooze. She felt a nice warm feeling in her gas tank just looking at her. The first orange glow of street lights were reflected in Candy's bumpers and trim. Her white stripe took all the remaining light of the day transforming it into a beacon to light the coming night. Beautiful thought Candy looked radiant. 

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Candy said sleepily.

"Hey, Candy. Feeling better?" asked Beautiful.

"Hey, yourself. Yeah. Thanks, Beautiful." said Candy. Beautiful beamed at Candy. 

"OK." Candy yawned. "I'm awake. You can start with the questions. You must be hurtin' holdin' them in all this time." laughed Candy.

"Well, there is one thing I've been wanting to ask you." said Beautiful.

"Spill." said Candy.

"Ummm... I...I...think Hutch can hear me. I mean I know he heard me, can hear me talk to him." 

"What?" Candy was fully awake now.

"I know it's crazy! But he heard me giggle at Merle's joke when we first picked Hutch up at the Hospital. He told Merle and Starsky he heard me. And...and then yesterday when Starsky and I took Hutch for his check-up..." Beautiful hesitated.

"Go on!" said Candy.

"Well, Starsky left us alone for a few minutes and I spoke to Hutch. He spoke back. I tried to tell him he wasn't crazy, Candy. It was amazing!"

Candy was floored. 

"How can that be?" cried Candy. "I've heard some legends about owners and cars talking in an emergency ... but... maybe it's a freak thing. I mean Hutch almost died. Sweetheart did die. Maybe Hutch is just real sensitive right now. I mean my Starsky understands me. We communicate, you know. But to actually talk to him? I... I don't know. I like it the way it is. It ... seems right. I'd never want my Starsky to go through what Sweetheart and Hutch went through."

"Candy, I want to help Hutch all I can. I love him. If talking helps him then..."

"I know, Beautiful. I love Starsky, remember?" said Candy wistfully.

"Yeah. We are very lucky, aren't we?" said Beautiful. "Maybe the talking thing will pass. At least I can tell him how I feel, right?" asked Beautiful.

"Got a feelin' he knows it already." said Candy with a smile.

"Candy? When do you..." Beautiful froze as a strange man exited the not quite-white VW and approached Candy, reaching for her door he slid in a lock jimmy and opened it smoothly. 

"Hey! Get away from her!" Beautiful yelled.

"What the Hell?" cried Candy. "Oh, shit! I'm being stolen! Grand Theft Auto! Help! Beautiful! Help me! Get Starsky!"

Beautiful growled fiercely. She had to help Candy. If only she could get Starsky & Hutch's attention. She glanced at Hutch's open window. 

"Horn." said Beautiful. "Candy! I need to open my door and set off the horn. I'm not locked. If you could hit me, hit me hard, I might be able to spring it open!"

"The Torino roll! He's hot wiring me! I... I can roll when he starts me. Get ready!" cried Candy. 

"Don't hold back, Candy Girl!" cried Beautiful.

Beautiful heard Candy's engine start. Candy threw herself into reverse. She hit Beautiful's bumper hard, causing her driver's door to spring open. The horn blared.

"Oh, Fuck!" the VW owner cursed. He fumbled with the gear shift and hit drive.

Candy was forced to comply.

"Beautiful?" Candy pleaded.

"Hold on! Hold on! I'll be right behind you! I won't let you get away from me that easy, Partner!" Beautiful watched as Candy pulled out and drove away.

.oOOo.

Starsky and Hutch were on the couch watching a baseball game. Actually Hutch was watching Starsky snooze. Hutch's heart was full to the brim with love for his Partner. Starsky had held Hutch through the pain, tears and nightmares caused by his ordeal. Starsky had set him on the path to healing and Hutch was awed by Starsky's capacity to love him unconditionally. Hutch was worried about himself. He didn't tell Starsky about his talking car. Hutch hoped it was just caused by his pain meds and would go away. He didn't want Starsky to have to deal with a crazy Partner.

Hutch noticed Starsky's hair was a little out of control. He gently pushed a wandering brown curl back into place. Starsky had fallen asleep at the seventh inning stretch. He had one hand in the bowl of Cheetos on his lap. Hutch was eyeing the orange powder decorating Starsky's fingers and lips. He was contemplating cleaning Starsky up in some imaginative ways, when he heard the LTD's horn blasting through the window.

"Shit! My horn's going off!" said Hutch under his breath.

Hutch had taken his pain pills and antibiotic before the game and was feeling spacey. But he really didn't want Starsky to have to wake up. Hutch struggled to his feet and partly limped, partly dragged himself to the window. He looked out and from his angle saw the LTD's door was ajar. He didn't see anyone around. He didn't notice that the Torino was gone. Hutch glanced at Starsky who had snored and moved his head a little, but had not woken up.

"That horn is loud enough to wake the dead, just not loud enough to wake a Starsky." Hutch gave his Partner a fond smile. He loved it that Starsky and Merle had rewired that horn for him. Hutch reached for his crutches and grabbed the keys. Starsky would be mad he tackled the stairs on his own. But at least a relaxed rested Starsky would bitch less than a grumpy tired one.

Hutch slowly made his way downstairs. He stopped a few times to regain his balance.

"The things I do for love." he sighed.

Huffing and puffing and after what seemed like an eternity he made it to the LTD's door and slammed it shut. He decided to sit down on the passenger side for a few minutes before heading back upstairs. He made his way to the other side, opened the door and started to sit when he heard,

"Hutch! Hutch! Help! Candy... The Torino...she's been stolen!" cried Beautiful.

Hutch stood up fast, and nearly fell over.

"Oh Fuck! The car's talking again." He felt a jolt of fear. Then what she said registered in his too slow brain.

"Fuck me! The Tomato is gone. Fuck these pills!" He looked up at his open window.

"Starsky! Starsky! Help! I need help! Starsky!' Hutch called loudly making sure his voice would carry. "Starsky! Wake up!"

Beautiful continued. "Hutch! See that VW over there? Her owner stole Candy, that's the Torino's name. Run that plate and you'll know who did it. We've got to hurry Hutch. She has a good head start!" Beautiful was frantic with worry.

Hutch looked at the VW. Memorized the plate. He reached for the radio and called in a five zero three, auto theft in progress and ran the VW's plates. He knew once alerted every Black & White on duty would keep an eye out for Starsky's Tomato.

He paused and said, "Thank you, Beautiful. I...I... don't know how you're doing this but, thank you. Don't worry, we'll find your Partner." Beautiful sighed. She loved her Hutch so much.

Hutch lifted his voice and yelled again. "Starsky! Need your help here!"

After another eternity of about one minute, Hutch saw Starsky's sleepy head at the window.

"Hutch? What the hell? Why are you down there? Did you take the stairs alone you stubborn Blintz? What's wrong? You hurt? Hutch?" Starsky shouted.

"Starsk! Shut up and listen. Get your sweet ass down here on the double! The Tomato's been stolen!" Hutch let the words float up to his Partner and sink in. Starsky's eyes got wide and he was gone.

The radio squawked to inform him that the Plate 247 BFS belonged to Andrew Crabtree of Bay City.

Hutch took in a shallow breath.

"What's wrong Hutch?" Beautiful asked.

Hutch closed his eyes. He knew talking to a car was not good. But he was beginning to really like it that his car was such a sweet, caring, lady...automobile. "Oh, well." he thought. "If it's the drugs, I might as well enjoy the ride. And it will drive Starsky crazy!" Hutch grinned at his fate and accepted it.

"The thief, Andy Crabtree is someone I know. He's Abby's younger brother. Abby is an ex-girlfriend of mine. I've got a lot of those. I remember he was really into cars, but didn't have a decent job. That VW is his car, just like you said... Beautiful."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Beautiful couldn't imagine not wanting to be Hutch's girlfriend. "Owner's girlfriends must be really dumb." she thought.

"Candy told me he's been stalking her for a really long time. He was even at the hospital when I picked you up. I saw his VW watching us." 

She was interrupted by Starsky climbing into the LTD, screaming to be heard over the horn.

"Get out, Hutch." screamed Starsky, as he closed the door and silenced the horn. Then more softly, "Get out! I got no time to argue!" Starsky started the engine and put Beautiful into drive. 

"No." said Hutch quietly.

"Stubborn Fuckin' Blintz! I don't want you to get hurt again! Hutch! Please!" cried Starsky.

Beautiful agreed. "Hutch? Maybe he's right. You could get..."

Hutch put his seat belt on with a "SNICK."

"Shut up! Both of you! My car. I go. Drive, Starsk." said Hutch. "Which way Beautiful?"

"North" Beautiful answered, relieved to finally be on the way to rescuing Candy. "Been 22 minutes, Hutch. Tell him to get a move on."

"North, Starsk, North. I already called it in. He's had Candy for 22 minutes now. He's not going to hurt her. He loves her. Go! Starsky. Go!" shouted Hutch. 

Starsky stared at Hutch like he was an alien being or a crazy blond Blintz.

"Fuck!" said Starsky and took off.

"Hutch?" said Starsky. He was really concerned about his Partner's behavior.

Hutch ignored him. The radio interrupted. "1975 Red Torino with white racing stripe reported heading North on Ocean Avenue near exit 23 on the 205."

"Hutch. How..." started Starsky. 

Hutch reached awkwardly under his seat and pulled out the Mars light. He put it on the roof and said, "Starsk! Shut up and DRIVE!"

Starsky finally took his attention away from Hutch and put it where it belonged. On his driving.

Beautiful saw the red flashing light and heard the siren's wail. She had never felt more alive, more in control. Starsky started to speed up. 55, 60, 68, 75, 78, 80 mph...

"Hutch! Wow! Hutch! Look at me! Look at me old lady Harding! I'm speeding! I'm Hutch's cop car! I'm free! Weeeeeee!"

Hutch threw back his head and laughed. He could feel his car wrapped around him filling him with joy. He felt his heart flying free.

"I love you, Beautiful! You are too much!" Hutch lifted his hands in the air. "Weeeeeeeee!"

"I love you, my Hutch! I want to be your car forever! Now let's go rescue us a Tomato for Starsk!" Beautiful roared like a lion. 

Hutch laughed until he cried. He stole a glance at his human Partner.

Starsky was totally focused. His steel blue eyes shone like headlights on a stormy night. Starsky pushed his worried thoughts about Hutch to the backseat of his mind. It would wait till he found his Candy Apple Red Daring. He heard Hutch talking and laughing but he didn't respond. He wasn't sure, but he felt somehow his Partner wasn't talking to him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LTD doesn't stand for anything in particular. Although in older cars it sometimes meant Limited. But the Galaxie was anything but limited. It was extremely popular. It was Ford's answer to the Caddie. 
> 
> Abby Crabtree's brother picked her up at the end of 'Vendetta' in the not quite-white VW Beetle.
> 
> "It doesn't mean she doesn't love ya." said Starsk.
> 
> No, it means her Brother is an evil, geeky villain who steals cars. Abby probably gave him the idea. She was unworthy of Hutchie.


	5. Stolen

Stolen

Candy was a stolen car. Worse. A stolen cop car.

Candy tried to fight the panic that had overtaken her.

"I'm a Five Zero Three! A victim of a felony! Sweet Henry James Ford. What am I gonna do?"

Candy knew she needed to gain back some control.

"Calm the Fuck down, Candy!" she scolded herself. "You're a cop car! You're Detective Starsky's car. Act like it! Think! Think!"

Candy thought of her Starsky. "How dare some VW driving scumbag take me from My Starsky!"

That did it. 

She felt a deadly calm settle on her shivering chassis. Her steel seemed to ice up. She assessed the situation with a cop car's detachment.

She eyed the VW owner. 

He was a white male about 22, 130 lbs. Brown watery eyes behind glasses with coke bottle lenses. Shoulder length mousy brown hair skimmed a red T-shirt with "Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman" written on it. He reached to turn on the air conditioner. 

"Hey! This guy is a geek!" Candy smirked. 

Candy now noticed that although the thief was constantly checking the mirrors, he was driving below the speed limit and following all traffic rules.

"He doesn't know how to drive a muscle car like me! Oh! Ho! Yeah! This could be fun!" Candy started to misalign her mirrors, as she formulated her plan of escape. As the driver side mirror vibrated downward, an idea hit her.

"Recall time, Sucker!" she whispered.

Not even Starsky knew that the Gran Torino held the record for the most recalled vehicle Ford Motor Company ever produced. Candy kept her little factory mistakes under control. Starsky kept her fluid levels up, changed her oil regularly and the upgraded Monroe shocks Merle installed kept her vibrations to a minimal. Candy knew all that team effort kept her from being a regular at the Ford Dealership Monday morning recall line.

Candy concentrated on the secondary throttle control lever on her carburetor. 

"My secondary throttle stop lever has surface irregularities that could impede the secondary lockout lever from riding down the secondary throttle stop lever. If that happens the secondary throttle plate will be held open causing acceleration to an excessive speed..."

Candy smiled as the throttle plate opened. She took control as she accelerated.

"Oooooooo, YEAH!" she screamed.

Andy Crabtree turned green and clutched the steering wheel. The brakes were ineffectual. "Nooooooo! What the HELL!" he screamed too.

Candy heard the distant sound of a familiar siren behind her.

"Starsky's comin'." she snarled.

Candy didn't hesitate. She knew the O-ring on her carburetor's fuel inlet cross-channel had a defective sealing ring. If it were lost, gas would spray all over her engine. There was potential for an engine fire, but it would also run her out of gas. Candy wanted this over. 

"Hey! Wanna play flaming engine?" Candy released the sealing ring. The strong odor of gas filled the air.

"OhmyGod!OhmyGod!OhmyGod! I'm... going... to... DIE!" yelled Andy.

Candy heard the siren. She saw the flashy red light that she loved so well. Starsky, Hutch & Beautiful were right behind her. She eased up on the open throttle plate, smiled and braced herself.

"Remember what I taught ya, Beautiful!" she shouted at her Partner. She told beautiful about her recall attack. Warned her of the potential dangers.

.oOOo.

Beautiful knew exactly what her Partner wanted her to do. It was like she could read her mind. She wasn't afraid. Candy had things under control...for the most part. Beautiful would do her part.

"Hutch! We've got to run her off the road. She's spraying gas, she may catch on fire." Beautiful searched the road for just the right place.

"Merle put in a fire extinguisher under the driver's seat." said Hutch.

"Good, good." said Beautiful. She spotted a used car lot.

"There! See? Way up the road on the right? Hutch! See that used car lot with the high chain-link fence?" asked Beautiful.

"The one with the barbed wire on top?" said Hutch.

"You need to tell Starsky to maneuver me so I can hit Candy on the passenger side. Right in the middle of her rear quarter panel. She'll be forced to the right and hopefully..." 

"Got it, Beautiful." Hutch turned to Starsky.

"Starsk! You gotta run Candy off the..." Hutch saw the very concerned look on Starsky's face. Hutch's heart melted.

"Hutch?" Starsky said carefully. "You're... aaaa... talkin' to the car, Buddy."

Hutch sighed."Starsk... you gotta trust me." Hutch put a hand on Starsky's arm. "Me and Thee, Buddy. Time's running out."

"OK." Starsky looked forward. "But this ain't over. What do you want me to do?"

Beautiful related to Hutch what she wanted Starsky to do. He shook his head but complied.

Beautiful waited till she saw the used car lot coming up on her right. She crept up on Candy's passenger side. She slid her driver side bumper to the precise middle of Candy's rear quarter panel. She hit Candy. Beautiful felt her headlight shatter, but she continued to push with all the power she could summon. 

Candy tires squealed to the right. She controlled the crash and slammed into the used car lot's chain-link fence right between two post poles. It acted as a safety net. Candy's Hood sprung open. Gas was everywhere.

Beautiful pulled in next to her.

Andy Crabtree jumped out of the car to make a run for it. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Beautiful and her passengers.

"Oh, no you don't!" Candy had one more recall in her arsenal. Her air conditioner's seven blade fan was subject to fatigue cracking. And Candy was quite tired of Andy Crabtree. 

The fan spun and cracked sending seven fan blades flying. One of the fan blades knocked the gun out of Crabtree's hand. It fired wildly. Another of the seven hit him in the head like a brick. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

The wild bullet hit Candy's open gas covered hood. She burst into flames.

"Candy! No! Partner!" exclaimed Beautiful.

Starsky grabbed the fire extinguisher from under his seat.

He ran towards Candy, yelling, "Hutch! Get out of the car! Get away from here!"

Hutch called for backup and an ambulance. He got out of the LTD. But didn't move away. "I'm staying with you, Beautiful. It'll be OK." he said soothingly.

Beautiful and Hutch watched as Starsky kicked Crabtree's gun away, extinguished Candy's engine fire, then roughly cuffed Crabtree, leaving him on the ground.

Hutch fumbled with his crutches and went over to Starsky. He stood right in front of both cars.

Hutch heard Beautiful trying to get Candy to respond.

"Candy? Can you hear me? Please. don't do this. Don't take the Endless Highway. We got miles and miles to go till then." Beautiful pleaded.

Hutch patted his car's crunched headlight assembly.

"Hutch? Look at my car! Look at my Best Girl! How'd this happen? Where'd all the gas come from?" Starsky's eyes filled. Hutch shuffled over to pull him into a hug. Starsky hugged him briefly then pulled away, wiping at his sooty face.

"Hutch? Can..can you ask her if she's OK?" asked Starsky hesitantly.

"You ask her Starsk... If anyone can get a response you can." said Hutch kindly. "She calls herself, Candy."

Starsky smiled.

"Candy? Can you hear me? You know I love you right? Don't leave me. Talk to me!" said Starsky.

"Stt... Starsky?" Candy said groggily.

Starsky gasped. "Hutch! Did you hear that? She said my name!"

"Talk to her, Starsk!" Hutch had heard it. Then he heard his own car's relieved voice saying, "Partner! You're back!"

"Hey!" cried Starsky "I heard that too! Hutch! We got talkin' cars!"

Starsky rubbed Candy's smoke damaged hood. "Are you OK? Oh, Girl. Tell me you're gonna be alright."

"Starsky? You can hear me?" Candy asked.

"I sure can, my Candy Apple Red Darlin'. Is that why your name is Candy?"

"Yeah, Starsky. It's the first name you called me."

"I like it. It suits ya. What happened, Candy. What he do to you?" Starsky glanced at the now moaning Crabtree.

"Recalls." said Candy weakly.

Starsky looked at Hutch. "She said, 'Recalls' what does that mean."

Beautiful explained it to Hutch & Starsky. Hutch also explained about Abby's brother's obsession with the Torino.

"Candy? Darlin'? I am so proud of you. You are one smart car. I promise you're gonna be OK. The fire didn't do much damage. I'll get Merle to take you to the Ford Dealership as soon as possible. They'll fix you right up."

"Starsky? I'm so tired. I think I'm out of gas." Candy said softly.

"You sleep, Darlin'. Hutch'll call Merle. We'll get ya towed outta here real soon."

"Starsky?" 

"Yeah, Candy?"

"I love you, My Starsky."

"I love you too, my Candy Apple Red Darlin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I already noted truth is indeed stranger than fiction. 
> 
> All the recalls used in this story are real. I did flash my poetic license badge, and combined some recalls. Most years Torinos only had 2- 3 recalls. 1975 Torinos had the two problems with the carburetor. 1972 had the AC fan problem. My own 1970 Torino had the famous "Roll" and accelerated by itself. It also used to spit little flames out of the carburetor and backfire.
> 
> Don't you love cars!


	6. Repaired

Repaired

The Ford Dealership repaired Candy.

They replaced all her defects with new parts. They even steam cleaned her engine and repaired the fire damage. All for free, because all the damage was related to recalls.

Now it was Beautiful's turn.

The two pairs of Partners, human and mechanical were parked at Merle the Earl--Custom Car. Merle was finally going to fix Beautiful's headlight assembly.

"Hey, Girls! You seen Hutch around?" asked Starsky.

"How can you lose a big blond on crutches?" Candy chuckled.

"You think he wandered off? Fell down? Got kidnapped?" Beautiful started to panic.

"Jeez! I thought I had it bad! You two are gonna smother him with all your takin' care of him. Give him some space!" said Candy.

Starsky patted Beautiful. "Don't worry. He couldn't have gone far." Starsky headed towards Merle's back lot.

Candy watched Starsky walk away. "That's My Starsky. Carin'. Lovin'. Heart of gold."

"Yeah. He's something. The way he saved your life, putting out that fire." said Beautiful.

"Hey... I've been wantin' to say, you know. Thanks for comin' after me. Savin' me. I'm real proud of you... Partner." Candy winked her parking lights.

"Anytime, Partner. Anytime." Beautiful tried to wink back. "Ouch" she said.

"Oh, Sugar. Still hurts, huh? You're so brave. Don't you worry. Merle will fix you up." Candy tried to sooth her Partner's hurt.

.oOOo.

Hutch had wandered away. In the back of Merle's lot, behind two crashed dune buggies was Sweetheart. Hutch had pulled away the black tarp that covered her and stood gazing at her lifeless form.

Starsky came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Hutch's waist to offer support in more ways than one.

"You doin' OK, Blondie?" asked Starsky.

"Merle said he was going to use Sweetheart's headlight assembly to replace Beautiful's broken one. I...I don't think I want the Girls to know that. I keep thinking ..."

"I know. I keep thinkin' if I hadn't found you in time..." Starsky hugged Hutch tighter.

"You know I love you, Starsky. With all my heart and soul." Hutch closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I know. I love you just the same, you Big Blond Mushball." said Starsky.

"You're the one hugging me." Hutch laughed.

"Never gonna stop!" Starsky hugged tighter still.

"Come on, Starsk. Our Girls will be worrying about us." said Hutch.

"'Kay. It is so coool to have talkin' cars!" said Starsky.

"You know I think Sweetheart had something to do with that. Maybe I will tell the Girls about the headlight. It's like a bit of Sweetheart will live on and shine through the darkness." said Hutch.

Starsky found tears filling his eyes.

"Mushy, Blond Mushball." said Starsky.

"Double Mushball!" countered Hutch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drive a 2004 Ford Taurus now. Boring and gray. Lots of plastic parts. It's a descendant of the Torino. I wonder if in her soul, she wishes she were a Candy Apple Red Cop Car. I'll have to ask her.
> 
> I've never really taken her over 55. Hummmm!


End file.
